Chasing Destiny
by ElSupremo
Summary: Chandler's life was destroyed 7 years ago when his life had taken an unexpected turn. But living off dreams weren't enough... Life isn't just given to you on a silver platter. If you want your dreams you have to chase your destiny...MC
1. Dreams

**I really shouldn't be starting this since I only have like one and a chapter stories out already and like a million stories I'm still fine tuning. It's just, you know when you have a story in your mind and then you start imagining it visually, like a movie? Then, it's like you have to get it out on paper, or in this case…computer pixels. Okay, let's get this story on the road. This is an MC story and only an MC story.It's also an AU fic, whatever that is. Something…Universe…or something like that…I don't know. Whatever. Simply put, I made up a story and inserted the name Chandler for the main male character and Monica for the female's. **

**DISCLAIMER: Oh, yeah, read and review…or since I you're actually reading the disclaimer, which this is not, I'm assuming you're going to read so… review when you're done! **

_2000_

The cold, hard rain splattered on the glass as his head floated mindlessly in and out of consciousness. The dim images flashed through his head again and again. So many times had he tried to get rid of the pictures, the memories. The drops of water pattered on the window and slowly brought him back to reality. The feeling of loneliness and isolation overtook his body. The pain of loss from the past came rushing back.

Her sweet face. Her brunette streaks of hair flying over her supple face. Her soft burgundy lips lay quiet on her face. His attention was always brought to her lustful sapphire eyes pulling him forward. Her deep blue eyes sending him into a outburst of longing. As he watched her, a single tear glided down her cheek. His breath was hard.

Everyday for seven long years of this torture, he had to deal with the pain. Silently wishing to redo those long dreaded moments in the past. The fights. The yelling. The departure. The crossroad in his journey that turned his life to hell.

His eyes opened slowly. The rain continued to fall. The drops in the dim light left distant dappled shadows on the walls and on his solemn face. His unkempt stubble silhouetted his lips. His eyes were like cold, grey stone. Watching. Waiting.

He let out a faint sigh and slowly drifted back into a silent sleep.

**A/N: Quick, I know. Don't like put in reviews that I should make it longer because the next chapter will be. Huh, I think it's the same size as my _A/N. _Review please. My goal is 5+ reviews. It may be low, but I'm not too good at this stuff...**


	2. A First Meeting

**Okay, second chapter. The school mentioned is fictional so do not make fun! And another thing, do you know how many times I had to use the thesaurus? All ov my intellyjents is getting draned out! **

**DISCLAIMER: My story! All mine! I own everything! Okay, except for the names, big whoop. And kinda the characters. But the story is still mi…oh forget it.**

_Boston, 1979_

A large bell rang through the school yard as the children ran to their classes. The courtyard was filled with frost and leaves, hinting at the coming of winter. The large brown brick walls towered around as a young boy ran through the yard, his footsteps echoing off the walls of the building. His steps resonated on the hard stone and the sound of leaves crunched beneath his feet.

The wind went against him and pulled him backwards. The boy spun a bit as the gust threatened to pull his belongings out from beneath his arms. As he began to run faster, a thin object struck his face, obstructing his line of sight. The boy stumbled over his shoes and landed awkwardly onto the ground, his face hitting the cold pavement. His papers flew from his book bag that lay on his back.

He heard footsteps reverberate off the stone tilings. The steps came closer and closer until he heard them stop a few feet from his head. He struggled to regain composure and quickly pulled the piece of paper off his face.

As his vision again became clear, he saw the figure of a person standing before him. He looked up from the ground, her face shadowed under the light as it looked down at him curiously. He jumped to his feet and looked forward at a young girl about his age. They stood for a moment looking at each other and observing each other's facial features.

He quickly came back to the reality of the situation and handed the girl her paper. She took it silently and tucked it back into her books. He let out a small sigh as walked over to get his papers on the ground.

As he searched for his last paper, he felt a brief tap on his shoulder. He spun around to see the girl he though had left standing before him. She gently handed him a piece of paper.

"Here, I found this." Her voice broke the silence, surprising him a bit. He held out his hand to retrieve the paper. He looked at her briefly, her sweet face smiling at him. He smiled uncomfortably back.

"Thanks." He mumbled.

"No problem." She smiled angelically. "Working things out together is better than working them out yourself. I'm Monica, by the way." She held out her hand.

Chandler peered down at her hand and extended his own. "Chandler." He placed his left hand inside his pocket and watched as the gentle zephyr blew her hair softly across her face. "So whose class are you in?" He asked to break the awkward silence.

She turned her face to meet his eyes. "Ms. Martin's. You?"

"Mr. Markson." He nodded slowly. He let out a sigh. "We better get back to class before we get in trouble." He noted.

"Okay." She said sadly. They walked together across the courtyard as the snow slowly began to fall down towards the earth.

The first time they met…

**A/N: Next one will be longer, promise.**


	3. The Good Ol' Days

**Third Chapter. And before we start, Monica was never fat, cause…it's my story. Okay, here goes.**

**DISCLAIMER: "…"**

_1987_

"…and the Pythagorean theorem suggests that when the two legs of the right triangle are each individually squared, their sum is the square of the longer side, or the hypotenuse…"

A piece of paper hit him in the back of the head and the professor's voice drained out as he swiveled in his seat to see who had hit him. He saw a young woman two seats back on the left smiling at him. He smiled and turned back to the professor. He brought a hand up to his gelled hair and ran his fingers though his locks.

"Pssss…" He heard someone whisper. He tried to ignore it and concentrate on the teacher. "Pssss!" They whispered louder. He smiled and shook his head. He turned around in his seat once again.

"What?" He whispered smiling. The girl pulled a note out from between her books and gave it to a man diagonal from her. She pointed to the person who she meant for the note to go to. The man passed the note to Chandler who looked at the girl questionably. He unfolded the note and began to read.

_Hey, Chandler_

_I just wanted to know if you and Jess wanted to come with me to the diner after school. My dad's in a conference until late at night and my mom's driving my brother to a Young Academicians Convention later. If you could, it would be a really great. Ask Jess, too. Write back._

_-Monica_

He picked up his pencil and wrote a phrase down. He folded the piece of paper back up and handed it to the boy behind him. The boy looked up at him annoyed. "Give this to Monica." Chandler whispered. The boy took the note and handed it to Monica. Chandler watched Monica unfold the piece of paper and read his reply. As he watched, he heard a loud thud on his desk. He closed his eyes, reluctant to turn around.

"Mr. Bing, I don't intend on teaching you again next year." Chandler quickly turned in his seat and saw a large bald man towering over him, his red tie hanging down in front of him. "While I'm teaching a class, you're flirting with girls."

"I wasn't…"

"I don't want to hear it Mr. Bing. If you want to repeat the eleventh grade again, please, tell me." The teacher looked at him sternly.

Chandler turned to Monica who was about say something. He shook his head slightly and turned back to the teacher. "No, sir. I don't want another class with you." He twitched in his chair. "Not-not that you're a-a mean t-t, uh, teacher, but, um…" He trailed off, as he shifted his books on his desk nervously.

"That's enough." The professor crossed his arms with a ruler in his right hand. "If you intend on moving forward in your academic studies, you can come after school and make up today's lesson." Chandler looked at the teacher with shock.

"I-I can't today." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Why not? Do you have more women to flirt with?" The professor raised his eyebrows.

"N-No." Chandler stuttered. "I have to, um, go to…dance class." Chandler said quickly, regretting what had just passed through his lips.

"Dance class?" The professor walked over to his desk and looked over at him amused.

"Uh, yeah. First position. Second position. Plié. C-Cliché." Chandler stuttered. The professor smiled at him and leaned on his desk.

"Huh. Maybe you'll show us, Mr. Bing." A few muffled laughs came from the back of the room.

"I can't." Chandler said quickly.

"Why not?" The teacher knew that he had finally caught Chandler into a corner.

"Because…"

"I'm tutoring him after school, Mr. Bently." Monica said, standing up.

"You're tutoring him after school?" The teacher looked at her curiously. "Well, Ms. Geller, I trust that a truthful student like you will never lie." He breathed. He looked over to Chandler. "Don't make me fail you again, Mr. Bing." Mr. Bently looked at Chandler gravely.

Chandler smiled widely as he opened his books. He turned his head over to Monica and saw her smiling back.

"So I told her to get a life. I mean, she is such brat. Dave does anything she wants and gets anything her little heart desires. And she has been _pining_ for those U2 tickets for weeks now." Chandler opened the door of the diner and held the door open for the girl walking next to him. He looked around the diner briefly and sat on a stool in front of the counter. The girl sat beside him. "Now she's going around spreading rumors that Bobby and I made out at the drive-in movies."

"Wow." Chandler said glumly, continuing to look around the diner.

"Chandler?" She looked at him expecting an answer. She noticed he was looking for something. "Chandler!" Chandler looked at her quickly and smiled.

"Yeah?"

"For goodness sakes. I might as well go out with Bobby. My own boyfriend doesn't even pay attention to me while I'm talking." She smiled and waved the waitress over. A frizzy red-haired woman walked towards them and pulled a pencil out from behind her ear.

"What, can I get you kids?" She tapped on her notepad, while obnoxiously chewing her gum.

"Two sundaes. Banana split." The girl said demandingly. She turned to Chandler. "So tell me about your day." She said sweetly as the waitress walked away.

"Um," Chandler looked at her briefly and then continued to look out the entrance, "Bently threatened to keep me after school, again."

"Again? How did you get out of it this time?" The girl asked uninterestedly.

"Monica said she was tutoring me after school." He nodded.

"Thank god for that girl. She is so sweet." A hirsute man came over and placed two large sundaes down on the counter. He pulled a piece of paper out of his apron and placed it next to the sundaes. "Didn't you say she was coming?"

"Um, thanks." Chandler replied to the man. He turned back to the girl. "Yeah, I don't know. She said she was coming." With that statement, a girl came in carrying a large stack of books and papers with a bag slung over her shoulder. "And here she is."

"Sorry. I went to the library and," She dropped the books on the counter and swallowed quickly, "they said it was closed for Thanksgiving Week!" She plopped down on a stool next to the girl. "Hey, Jessica." She greeted.

"Hey, Monica. Oh, I'm sorry, we only got two sundaes. We thought you weren't coming." Jess replied sadly.

"Oh, here," Chandler pushed his sundae towards Monica, "you can have mine."

Monica looked over sweetly at Chandler. "Aww, thank you Chandler." Monica pulled the bag strap over her head and let it fall to the ground beside her. She picked up a spoon and began eating. "You know, you're lucky I saved your butt back there. Otherwise, you'd have to do your 'so called' dancing." She air quoted, spoon still in hand.

"Yes, and I greatly appreciated it." He smiled, his eyes wrinkling as he did so. He turned to Jessica. "So, um, you know those tickets you were talking about earlier, Jess?" Chandler placed a hand under his chin and leaned it against the counter.

"Yeah?" Jess put down her spoon and looked at him wide-eyed. "You didn't?" Chandler nodded. "You did!" She leapt up and hugged Chandler around his neck.

He laughed. "Your welcome." He said happily.

"The U2 one next Friday?" Monica asked dripping some chocolate onto the ground. "Oops."

"Yeah!" Jess said happily. "Everybody in school has been talking about this! Isn't he the greatest?" She placed an arm over Chandler's shoulder. Monica smiled.

"Yup."

"Um, you know, Monica, I have three tickets…" Chandler smiled raising his eyebrows. Monica looked over at him surprisingly. She pointed to herself. Chandler nodded.

"Oh, my god! You _are_ the greatest!" She pushed his shoulder slightly. He smiled humbly. She placed her bowl on the counter and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "So…do you want me to tutor you now?"

"Nah. I get everything, I just like to pretend I'm not listening." Chandler smiled. "Thanks for that, though."

Monica smiled and picked up her books. "No problem." She picked up her bag with her free hand and slung it back over her shoulder. "Thank you so much, Chandler." She gave Chandler a brief hug. "Okay, I have to run before the other library closes. See you guys, tomorrow." She walked out the door and left.

After Monica was out of sight, Jess swiveled around and stood directly in front of Chandler. "What are you doing?"

"What?" Chandler shrugged and placed his elbow on the counter.

"I thought I was your girlfriend?" Jess placed her hands on her hips.

Chandler gave out a small nervous laugh. "You are."

"Then why are you taking her?" Chandler bit his lip.

"Can't I take my friend? They are my tickets." Chandler noted, a bit annoyed with her attitude.

"Fine. Either you take me or you take your _friend._" She leered at him for a seconds. Chandler looked at his feet and drew a long breath.

"Fine, she won't come." Chandler crossed his arms. "But what do you expect me to do with the extra ticket?"

Jessica sat down on the stool next to his. "I don't know. I'll give it to one of my friends."

"What difference does that make, whether my friend or your friend goes?" Chandler chewed at his tongue.

"Because," Jess placed her hand on Chandler's shoulder, "I trust my friends around you more." She smiled slightly.

Chandler lowered his forehead. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Chandler, I know my friends. They would never do something against me." Jessica took her hand off his shoulder. "Monica, well, you guys seem really close." Jess shrugged. "I don't know."

"Jessica you are my girlfriend. And I'd never do anything to hurt you." Chandler held her hand in his. "It doesn't matter who comes because there will never be anything between us." Chandler smiled.

"Well, I hope so. Especially, if I bring a guy." Jessica smiled. Chandler chuckled and stood up.

"Okay, we better go." Chandler placed a dollar and some coins on the counter. "My mom's going to freak if I don't get home in time for dinner."

"Chandler?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah?"

"Monica can come, as long as you promise that _nothing_ goes on between you two." Jess pointed at Chandler. He smiled and pushed her finger back.

"Thanks, I promise. That means a lot to me." Chandler reached inside his pocket. "Here." He gave three small slips of paper to her. "And to prove that nothing will go on between us, you can take the tickets." Jessica raised her eyebrows and took the tickets. She placed them in her jean pockets. "So are we even?" He held out his hand.

"Yeah."

**A/N: Read and review!**


	4. Betrayal

**Fourth Chapter. This one is shorter than the last one...I think.The last chapter wasjust to explain Monica and Chandler's friendship. This one's better. Hope ya like it. Please read and review. Seriously. If you don't review, I'll cry.**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm so not in the mood for this…**

_1987_

"I did it! I did it-I did it-I did it!"

"Whoa, calm down lassie." Chandler watched as she jumped up and down on the ground. He held Monica's shoulder to keep her from jumping. "Now…what did you do?"

"I solved the problem!"

"…of world hunger?" Chandler inserted.

"No!" Monica shouted and rolled her eyes. "The extra credit problem on the Math Board!"

"The one that's worth five points?" Chandler raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah!"

Chandler looked at her for a few seconds and squinted. "But how does that help the children in Africa?" Chandler asked sarcastically.

"Haha, go ahead, make fun." Monica placed her hands on her hips. "But I'd like to remind you what _I_ got on _my_ last report card and what _you_ got on _yours_." Monica raised an eyebrow.

"So what?" Chandler closed his locker and walked with Monica down the hall. "It turns out that the work they teach us in school is actually just a cover-up for the 'real world'." He air quoted around 'real world'. "I mean, they teach us to be good, and keep your hands to yourself…seriously, do you see anyone doing that?"

Monica smiled. "Huh. I never thought about it like that." They turned into the next hall. "But what about classes? They help us gain knowledge so that we can get a job and money in the future." Monica threw back.

Chandler thought for a second. "What about the lottery, huh?" Chandler raised an eyebrow. "You can be stupider than a hillbilly running buck-naked through a pack of vicious wild dogs and still win." Chandler inquired.

"But you only have, like, a one in a million chance of winning. I mean, you have a greater chance of getting hit by lightning." Monica gestured, holding out her hand.

Chandler turned and walked backwards to face Monica. "Oh! But, but, but," Chandler began jumping up and down, while pointing to Monica, "what if the person was already struck by lightning?" Chandler had a smirk on his face.

Monica raised an eyebrow. "They'd be dead." Monica went up to her locker and fumbled with the lock for a few seconds. Chandler stood next to her, scratching his neck. He couldn't think of another come-back.

"Man! Why do you always win?" Chandler whined.

"Why do you always lose?" Monica laughed. She pulled out a few books from her locker. "Oh, hey…" Monica turned to Chandler while closing her locker. "Are you still going to my, um…" She asked, only paying half attention, "event-thingy tonight?"

Chandler looked at her, trying to remember what she was talking about. "Soccer?"

"Uh, no." Monica looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Dance?" Chandler tried.

"I don't take dance." Monica looked at him in amusement.

"Uh…track?" Chandler held out his hand in a gesture.

"Chandler…" Monica warned.

Chandler jumped. "Oboe!"

"No! Chandler, you said you'd remember!" Monica complained as they walked to their last class of the day. "My talent show. Remember?"

"Ohhhhhhh." Chandler remembered. "Yeah, it was in my brain somewhere."

"Well?" Monica asked.

"Well…what?" Chandler furrowed his eyebrows.

"Are you going?" Monica raised her voice a bit.

"Yes, I'm going. Don't have to get huffy." Chandler stepped back a bit.

"Well, you better be there, mister." Monica pointed to Chandler's face. "I am going to win the competition! And when I do I'm going to need you there so I can rub it in your face!" She poked his chest with her finger.

"Owww!" Chandler pushed her finger away. "I'm going to alert you to the office for abusive behavior!" Chandler ran down the hall. Monica smiled and walked behind him.

"Aw, shit!" Chandler struggled to tie his tie around his neck. "Man, Monica's going to freak when she doesn't see me!" He finished tying by pulling the knot up towards his throat.

"Don't fret, Chandler, one more person in the audience won't make a difference to her." Chandler's mother calmed.

"Yes, it will. She gave a lecture on how I better be there…and then she poked me!" His mother laughed. Chandler pulled his suit jacket on.

"Hey, did you call Jess and ask if she's coming?" She asked.

"Yeah. She said she might. I think she said she had plans or something and she might make it a little bit later into the show." Chandler tightened his belt.

"Okay, Chandler, you ready?" His mother asked, putting her finishing touches on her make-up.

He fixed his collar. "Yup."

Chandler arrived at the auditorium. To his surprise, they hadn't started yet. He looked around for a seat until someone came up to him and tapped his shoulder.

"You're late!" Chandler swiveled around. Monica stood there with her hands on her hips. "You're ten minutes late!"

Chandler smiled and shifted uncomfortably. "Well you didn't start yet."

"You're still late." Monica raised her eyebrows. Chandler frowned at her innocently. "Fine, sorry." Monica rolled her eyes. "I'm just really nervous, that's all."

"Why should you be nervous?" Chandler gave her a warm smile.

"I don't know, I heard they're judging really harshly." Monica said nervously. A girl walked up behind her.

"So, Monica…" The girl looked at her competitively. "Do you think you're…ready for that." The girl challenged. Monica glared at her, her mouth hanging slightly.

"I'm ready. And when I go up there, I'm going to kick your butt!" Monica smiled confidently. "I rule all, you suck!"

"Monica…" Chandler stopped. The girl glared back at her. "Hi, I'm Chandler." The girl paid no attention.

"I've won this competition for three straight years. I don't think that you're truly talented enough to beat me." The girl smiled evilly. Monica furrowed her eyebrows and crossed her arms. "Remember last year…" Monica held her head back and looked at the girl offensively. "Oh, sorry…didn't mean to remind you of that." Monica grumbled something. "Well, goodbye." She said sweetly, as if nothing had happened.

After she left, Chandler looked at Monica questioningly. "What was that?"

"She's a senior. Last year, I froze on stage and couldn't play. Ever since then, she's been making fun of me."

Chandler looked offended by what the girl had done. "What's her name?"

"I don't know." Monica said quietly. "Susie something… Moose, Morse, Muss. I don't know."

Chandler placed a hand on her shoulder. "Well, don't let it bother you. I think you can win. I mean, you're Monica!" Chandler smiled, causing Monica to laugh slightly. "Now, you go out there and win!" Monica turned to go, but as she walked she turned around.

"Chandler?" Chandler looked back to Monica. "Thanks." He smiled

The lights began to fade and Chandler walked through the auditorium and searched for a seat. The auditorium was already packed with people. The lights on the stage had already turned on and the first act had begun. He scooted through a tight row of seats and accidentally fell, landing on a man's lap.

"Watch it, you rascal!" The man yelled at him. "You're making me miss my daughter's act!" The man pushed Chandler off his lap.

"Sorry." Chandler muttered. He found an empty seat and sat down. He watched a girl on the stage struggle to play the drums, making Chandler cover his ears in the racket.

"Tequila!" The girl shouted as she finished. A few claps came from the audience. The man, who had yelled at Chandler, stood up and began cheering loudly.

"Leonard!" The woman next to him whispered. "Sit down! You're making a fool of yourself!"

"This is our daughter we're speaking about, Sandra!" The man explained. "She's the only of our three daughters who has the talent and the guts to go up there! If I want to cheer, then I will!" He yelled and continued to cheer. The woman dragged him by his jacket, back into his seat.

"Sit down and clap like a normal person!" The lady yelled causing Chandler to laugh a bit.

The night seemed to have gone on forever. The girl, Susie, had gone up already and performed a spectacular piece on the violin. Chandler felt a little bad for Monica because of the way that she had treated her. But Monica was a fighter. She wouldn't let somebody's taunts cost her the competition.

Next up was Monica.

Monica walked onto the stage and approached the piano. Even from the ground, Chandler could notice the beads of sweat reflecting the lights off her face. She sat down apprehensively, looking out into the crowd. Chandler smiled. Monica smiled back and laid her fingers gently on the piano. She lifted her left hand slightly in the air and pressed the key with her middle finger.

As she played, the notes seemed to come out naturally. She tried to make a good performance by swaying a bit to look like she was really into the song. She accented her notes by using crescendos in some measures, but playing quietly in others. She thought that she was playing extremely well. But just as she began the difficult portion of the song, her finger hit a note on the piano. A loud vociferous note resonated throughout the auditorium. Chandler held his breath.

Monica paused as if she was a deer in the headlights. She had lost her place. She began the song again, but her shaky fingers slurred the notes, causing her to mess up again. Monica took long deep breaths and looked into the audience. She took one last look at the piano before running backstage. Chandler sighed. Poor Monica.

The rest of the night, the remaining contestants performed their pieces. Chandler shifted in his seat, wondering about how Monica was doing. The last song finally finished and the audience clapped. The judges took a few seconds to talk among themselves. After a few minutes, one of the judges walked onto the stage.

"We'd like to thank all of the contestants for showing off their unique talent. After much consideration, we would like to give the award to…Susie Moss. Please come up and get your prize." The man held up a gold trophy as Susie ran up joyfully onto the stage. She bowed happily several times, making Chandler feel a bit irritated.

As the show ended, Chandler quickly made his way to the back of the stage. He ran through the red curtains and searched through the props for Monica. After what seemed like hours, but in reality only fifteen minutes, he saw Monica sitting on a box facing the wall. She had her face buried into her hands. Chandler walked slowly over to her, a feeling of sympathy and the need to hug her and tell her it would be all right overcame him. He placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned around abruptly.

"Chandler…" She muttered through tears.

"It's okay." Chandler looked at her sympathetically. "You're a winner no matter what you do." Chandler rubbed her back.

"No." Monica cried. "I always lose at these events!" She turned to face Chandler. "My brother always wins at everything he does! I feel so…degrading compared to him." Monica muttered. Chandler looked at her, surprised. He had never imagined Monica as a loser. As long as he knew her, she had always won almost every game that he played with her. "And I feel so stupid. I bragged to Susie about winning and I go and screw it up worse than last time. Uh!" She recalled the event in her mind.

"Monica," Chandler smiled, "it's one event."

"Susie came up to me after the show." Monica muttered. Chandler looked at her interested.

"What did she say?"

Monica paused and looked at her knees. "She said I was a good for nothing loser and I wasn't worth anything. Then she went on, calling me all these mean names." Monica felt herself began to tear. "I know it sounds like nothing, but it really hurt, Chandler!" She cried.

Chandler placed his arm around her. "I know."

"Hi! Hey, have you seen a guy named Chandler?"

"Yeah, I think I saw him go backstage."

"Thanks. Hey, is the show over already?"

"Yeah, I won."

"Oh, good job."

There was a short pause. "You don't think I'm a loser do you?" Monica asked.

He embraced her and stroked her hair. "Of course not."

She looked up to his face. "Thanks for always being there, Chandler..."

Chandler saw her blue eyes crying for a brief second before feeling a brief touch on his lips. Chandler looked at her a bit surprised. "I-I…" He held his head back a bit. Monica was a bit surprised also by her actions, but she felt it was necessary.

She approached the curtain just in time to see what she had always feared. The two were embraced within each other. She stormed away, enraged.

**A/N: Don't feel bad if you're confused. If you are, read the last line again. If you're not, review. Oh, but you can review if you're confused, too. Alright, I'm done.**


End file.
